


voicemail

by intothewinenotthelabel



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Multi, rachel leaves a voice mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewinenotthelabel/pseuds/intothewinenotthelabel
Summary: Prompt from Delphina BoswellRachel calls Patrick the night before his wedding.____________________________________________
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Rachel, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	voicemail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelphinaBoswell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphinaBoswell/gifts).

What a perfect evening, Patrick thinks to himself as he toes off his shoes. He and David have just returned home after their rehearsal dinner. Leaning back into the sofa, he picks up his phone. He accidentally left it on the table earlier this evening. To be honest, he didn’t realize he forgot it until this moment.

Swiping it open, he notices he has a missed call from Rachel. 

Hum, he wonders. He knows Rachel is out of town for the weekend; he hopes everything is okay.

“Hey, Patrick. It’s me. I guess you know that. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I am thinking about you and David. I wish we could be there this weekend. But maybe it’s better . . . for both of us. I - I am glad you didn’t answer. Well, I mean, I knew you wouldn’t so anyway. Geez, didn’t I already say that? I guess what I am trying to say is I am happy for you. And for David. David is a lucky man, but let’s be honest, Patrick, so are you. He’s a catch! You both are. You are great together, and I am happy that you have found someone who makes you feel the way he does. I will always love you and know that you will always love me. You know that cheesy saying that goes something like: don’t be sad because its over be happy that it happened? Well, that’s how I feel. I am so thankful for the time we had together and all of the ways that we grew together. I think every relationship has a purpose, and I learned so much about myself from being with you. Anyway, now I’m rambling. I guess I just want you to know that I am happy for you and I wish we could be there but this 50th wedding anniversary party for Jonathan's parents is sort of a big deal, and if we didn’t come we would never hear the end of it. Also, Jonathan says congratulations. I hope we see you this summer. Okay, bye.”

Patrick smiles as he hangs up the phone.

David enters the room, having just changed out of his suit. “What are you smiling about?”

“Everything. You, me. My family and friends”. Patricks says, pulling David into a hug. “I was listening to a voicemail from Rachel. She says hi and congratulations.”


End file.
